


Peace

by Musical_McCree



Series: Drabbles and Fluff [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning, nothing but fluff, seriously your teeth will rot, wake up, zenyatta in a pink sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_McCree/pseuds/Musical_McCree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji waking Zenyatta up, because Zenyatta is a lazybones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

Morning brought the soft songs of birds and small animals to the temple where Zenyatta and Genji reside, waking the two of them from their respective sleep cycles with beams of bright light cascading into their rooms and shining brightly from their steely bodies. Genji slipped his faceplate on before he even rose from his bed, glancing down fondly at the still-slumbering Omnic that was making soft whispery noises as he charged. He knew his master was a heavy sleeper, and he knew that waking him was a difficult task, but it had to be done. Genji clambered over him and leaned in close, visor reflecting back slightly from Zenyatta’s face as he smiled beneath it. “Master, it is time to awaken.” No response, as predicted. Zenyatta remained as still as ever beneath him, peaceful. 

 

Genji sighed and rolled his eyes, resting his hands on either side of the monk’s face. “Zenyatta, it is morning. Time to wake up.” He only got a soft grumble for his trouble, but that meant he was getting somewhere. Time to really lay it on. He raised the plate on his face and started peppering little kisses down Zenyatta’s face and leaving little puffs of steam behind from his breath, knowing full well that he could feel each and every one even as he feigned sleep. “Zenyatta-kun...It is time to get  _ up _ .” Genji felt Zenyatta stir beneath him and his eyes lit up, albeit a little sluggishly. 

 

“Is it morning already? How time flies.” Zenyatta whirred as he stretched his long arms, letting the sweater he wore flop over the ends of his large hands as he reached out to wrap Genji in a gentle embrace. The ninja sighed and rested his head on the omnic’s shoulder gently, letting the cool steel exposed from the soft pink sweater comfort him. “I am afraid so, master. Come, we have to start meditation soon.” Genji murmured against his neck with a smile, starting to pull away. He was stopped though, when Zenyatta pulled him in closer to affectionately bump their heads together. “And so the student becomes the teacher…” 

  
Zenyatta coughed out a little laugh in his peculiar voice and got up with Genji still his arms, standing at his full height for once though he still was able to tuck himself under Genji’s chin. For a moment, all responsibilities meant little to the pair. In that moment, embracing in the sunlight with the sounds of nature all around them, Zenyatta understood what true peace was like. He looked up at Genji and sighed contently, brushing against his chin the way a cat would show affection. Genji only smiled, resting his hands on Zenyatta’s shoulders and holding him close. Even after all he’d been through, he was still allowed this one small happiness. 


End file.
